


Let him go

by JustOneDream



Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lemon, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneDream/pseuds/JustOneDream
Summary: You should let him go, you know? But you've always been stubborn. You lock yourself in his cabin and let your imagination bring him to your side, again, for another night. And when you will wake up, you will be alone in his soiled sheets, again.





	Let him go

You come here in this cabin and you already know that this is not a good thing, there's something in you that tells you to leave while you still can. But you enter there and you lock the door. It's not as if the crew would come to bother you, they all know that you also need moments for you. You're strong all day, you show nothing and you’re being haughty all the time. You look as if you’re insensitive, but they all know. They all know that when evening comes, you'll refugees in this cabin to mourn.

You may try to do the one who feels nothing, the crew knows that basically, you're certainly the one who has lost the most. Your best friend first; you were screaming at him all the time, especially when you were the victim of jokes, but inside, you know that you loved him. The next one was your lover, you lost him at the moment where he went searching for the traitor, but you kept hoping, you continued to believe that you might be able to take him in your arms and embrace him again. The last one was your father as a deathblow, the man who'd been offered you a family, who gave you this life and the man you swore to serve until you die. 

But the most important thing you have lost is the right to join them. Initially, you were always followed by one of the other commanders, so you couldn’t make a mistake. It was stupid. You would never do that. You would have liked. Oh Davy Jones knew how much you'd like to jump into the ocean to join. But you did not. And you won't. You were the second, so at the death of your father, it is you that has been named captain. You promised to take care of the crew, to take care of your brothers. So you stay alive. 

But at night, when you go in there, you lose any notion of what is good or not. You always know before pushing the door that this is not a good thing, that in the end, you’re just going to suffer. But you go anyway and you lie down on the bed, smelling the scent still present despite the time. You close your eyes and let your imagination do the rest. You let it take you back a few months ago when everything was still fine. 

You imagine that there was a party and that the party was still in full swing on the bridge. But he and you are quietly sidelined, even though you're sure that Oyaji has seen you. You walked in the corridors, hand in hand, like kids, and you're headed his cabin: it is the closest. 

He pushed the door and invites you inside with a smile you can't help but let a smile born on your face. You always loved the way he smiles, all the good things that this smile hides, and to know that it is you that the smile is headed, it fills you with a ridiculous satisfaction. You keep the door locked and you turn to him, while he leans against a wall. You put your hands on both sides of his head and plunge your eyes into his. 

"I love you."  
It's your voice that breaks the silence first. You know how much he likes to hear that, how it pleased him to know that he is loved. And especially how it pleases him that it is you who tell him that. You feel his hand slides on your neck while he closes his face to yours. You already kissed him for what seem to be millions of times, and yet, at every new opportunity, you have this little feeling which appears and which hit your stomach, reminding you how much you want him. 

Your lips meet, sweet, loving and cuddly. Your pupils are still immersed in his own and you see all the desire he feels towards you. You can feel him smile against your lips while he closes his eyes, as to enjoy the moment a bit better. You still success to find some form of candor and innocence in him when he kisses you like that, but you know very well the debauchery he can demonstrate. 

One of your hands left the wall to grab his back, pulling him closer to you. The kiss becomes more impetuous, fiery, and you feel him struggle to be the dominant. He likes to do that, and you let him having this little pleasure for some time before returning to the top and shooting him more violently against the wall. He detaches his lips of yours and an immense feeling of lack invades you.   
"I love you too."  
His voice and his words plunge you into a crazy state and you can't help but smile. He knows very well the effect that it has on you, and loves to play on it. He approaches his lips to your ear before whispering them again. He drives you crazy, you have him on your the skin, and imagine a second a day where you won't be able to take him in your arms makes you feel horrible, so you take advantage of his presence and you sniff the scent given off by his hair. A scent of sun, of salt, of fire, of freedom. 

You spend your tongue on his neck and feel him shiver, he was always sensitive to this place. Without deigning warning him, you violently bite his tender skin and his hands tighten on your neck. He's not trying to disengage, he knows how this ritual is important to you: marking him as yours, put your mark on him for him to remind that he belongs to you and that no one else that you can touch him. 

Maybe it's a little selfish, but the animal in you has a role to play in this possessive nature.   
The taste of his blood is felt on your tongue, and you can't help to drop a few kisses on the new bite. You feel the caress of his fingers on your cheek and you put a kiss on his forehead. 

He looks so innocent like that, with his flyaways that fall on his shoulders, and his freckles which give him a childish air. A small voice echoes in your head to remind you that it is still young, but you're not interested. You talked, you and he, about this age difference and he had hit your shoulder, reminding you that both of you were pirates, ant that you did not have to worry about that sort of thing. 

His hands begin to take your shirt off and you feel the excitement up while his fingers trace the line of your muscles. You kiss him again while you take his belt that you send far away, at the other end of the room. You already know that tomorrow, he will growl because his clothes are all scattered and that he cannot find them. In return, you feel the scarf that holds your pants fall on the ground. 

You stray from each other for a few seconds, the time to take off your shoes and your bodies find themselves again. You have this kid in the skin and in such moments, when you’re away from him, even during short time, you horribly suffer, like a burn on your skin because of the cold. It made him laugh a lot when you told him and he bragged it was one of the benefits as being a fire in a pure and true state. 

In a few connoisseurs gestures, he finds himself in his underwear and feel his cock already awake. You let one of your hands caressing the short and the vision of your lover biting his cheeks to make no noise tears you a smile. 

He puts a hand on his own face while you're playing with the elastic of his last garment, flirty you. You know what he wants and you will give him. No one in the crew is aware of it, and if some may suspect, they think that between you, there is not much: that both of you were taking pleasure and that it stops there. It was like that at the beginning. But now, it's as if his pleasure was more important than yours. 

You take out his last piece of cloth and you're kneeling, bent so as to be able to take in the mouth the cock of your lover. You put a couple of kisses on this one and you hear him laugh softly. Your tongue gently browse the length, and you know that it is some kind of torture, but you like to see him refrain from begging you to take it in the mouth. Small personal pleasure. But today, you didn't want to wait and without warning him, you swallow his member, which hit your throat. 

A groan is heard and you can't help but smile while you feel his hands come grab your hair. Your tongue makes movements around him while you’re performing moves of comes and goes with your head. Your hands caressing everything your mouth can't touch and you feel your lover becoming harder from second to second.   
You're not going to lie: you were a novice in this when you and him you started. Oh, you’ve already had sex with guys, sure, but giving blowjobs, never. You didn't want to. It made you feel to be submitted, and you hated that. It was the same for him. So, when you met and that this thing started to develop between you, you had fun to realize you were both bummers for this. 

It is clear that you learn fast.   
You just need a few minutes and he can't talk, arriving only to issue a series of moan without tail or head, begging you to stop and to continue at the same time. You make him lose the head and you love it. 

Your tongue curls around his member once again and you decide to stop there. Where's the fun if he comes too quickly? You put a kiss on his glans and you get up to kiss him. His face is already red and he is panting. You can't help but find him beautiful like this, naked and completely at your mercy. 

His hands tremble but withdrew it without problem your last clothing you send it with the others. Your two naked bodies meet and you like to finally feel him without barriers. Your hands knead his buttocks while he applies to kiss you as best he can - and Davy Jones knows how well he does.   
You break the kiss and you introduce him three fingers that he applies to lick without leaving your eyes, you tearing off a smile. You forget sometimes how seductive this kid can be. 

You do not particularly like this moment, you know that there is still a little pain, despite all the times where you fucked together. But it is necessary. Your index finger force the entry and you feel him stiffen. Your other hand caresses his body and you whisper sweet words in his ear. As soon as you feel him relax a minimum you insert a second finger. 

Relaxation becomes harder and you squelch the urge to immediately take him on the wall. You don't want to hurt him, and if you want to see him walk in the morning (that would be preferable to not arouse suspicion), you have to hold this primal need to make him yours and to hear him scream out your name. It'll happen. You just need a little patience. 

You whisper to him that you love him, you tell him how perfect he is to you, and you enumerate all his qualities and feel him smile. Your fingers start to move in him and you quickly wonder how he can always be that tight after all this... sport. You made a few movements of scissors and you're taking advantage of a moment of inattention to add a third finger. 

He clings to you and lifts his penises, as an involuntary invitation. You hear his erratic breath in front of your ear. You could take him now, but you have to wait. You love when he begs, it is so enjoyable. His voice cut off, broken, as he tries to formulate his thoughts makes you harder and you don't want to admit it. But you don't have to wait long today.

“Please… Marco...”

Your face is deformed into a smile. The way he has to say your name, whit the syllables rolling over his tongue… it makes you crazy. His legs surround themselves around your waist and you carry him to the bed. You kiss him one more time and tell yourself that you'd like to spend your whole life like that. 

One time, he always used to lie on his stomach. It was easier for you two. Like that, the guilt of having sex with a crewmate - a brother - was much less present. Now, you like to feel his chest against you when you take him, you like to be able to kiss him and especially, you like to see his face tensing under the pleasure you bring to him. 

You spend a minute looking at him, detailing his peaceful face and the flush of excitement, and you think you must be in the same state. You get the note that he is beautiful in this way. And the love that you see in his eyes makes you crazy. You open up his legs, places your member at his entrance. One last kiss. 

And you start to penetrate.   
Your eyes do not leave his face and you see pain in his eyes. You go completely in him and you grunt. It is always so tight after all these times. It is hot and you know that's not only because of his Devil fruit. You have the impression that all his muscles contract on you and you're holding back for do not start to move, to give him time to get used to your presence. 

He nodded. The first time you had it took in this way, he tried to verbally tell you that you could go but only moans had left his lips. Since then, as whenever he tries to contain himself, he makes messages with his head.

You're starting to move slowly, and you can't help but growl. After a few movements of comes and goes, it is he who initiates the meeting of your body. Your bodies are sweating and the noises they make whenever they touch are obscene. 

One of your hands going under his back so you can speed up the pace. The moaning he produces are far from helping you to focus. You can hardly keep a clear mind and his face twisted in pleasure does not facilitate the task. Your other hand takes care of his cock, drawn up between your two torsos. 

You can't take it anymore. The pleasure that invades you almost hurt you and your voice is more than a hoarse, is almost animal grunting. The brunette beneath you is not better, and you can see him losing his hook to the reality. 

He is the first comes, screaming your name. His muscles contract on you and you come with him. You spend a few seconds looking at you, without saying anything, in a silence only cut by your loud breaths. You can't help but smile and kiss him gently, your body still related. 

He put his hands on your chest and push you slightly out of him. You let yourself down next to him and you hear him sigh of well-being while he closes his eyes. You pass a hand over his face and gently kiss his cheek. 

"I love you Ace."  
But the only answer you get is his breath which stabilizes, evidence of his sleeping state. You can't help but smile and bring your lips to his one last time. You place your head on the pillow and close your eyes, lulled by the waves and by the breathing of your lover. 

You open your eyes, dazzling by the Sun. The sheets where you slept are spoiled and you can't help but smile in remembering the night you just past. You turn your head to wish good morning to your lover but no one is here, next to you. 

Again, you're alone. The truth seems to come to you like a hurricane in the Grand Line. Your stomach tightens while a taste of bile appears in your mouth. The loneliness grabs you as an old friend and wraps around your body like a vicious snake. 

And you cry his absence, but you already know that tonight, you'll be back.


End file.
